volverte a ver
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: una linda cancion y una linda carta....y si es eso asi....PORQUE DIABLOS ESTAS TAN ENOJADO...! ¬¬U lean y enterense...yaoi


Volverte a ver.

Sonfic one short

Pareja: n.n adivinen

Canción: volverte a ver de juanés.

Un nuevo fic….!

Alex: porque no antes de escribir otros fic, te centras en terminar los que tienes!

Porque no puedo detener mi imaginación? O.o

Alex: ¬¬

Como sea, ADVERTENCIA…! ESTE FIC ES YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA EL GENERO, VETE DE AQUÍ….!

Alex: Disclamer….

Yo le ofrecí mi alma al creador de Yugi-oh! a cambio de los derechos de la serie…..me dijo que no T0T….!Así que todavía no es mía ;0; pero mi alma si n.n…..a alguien le interesa? o.O

Sin más que decir….

Al fic….!

-paquete del señor Kaiba..! Firme por favor.

Miro un poco extrañado al mensajero, se notaba el dominio que tenia Kaiba sobre todos sus empleados ya que ese hombre estaba realmente apresurado en que firmara que había recibido el paquete.

Firmo y como lo pensó, el mensajero salio corriendo, le apareció una gota en la nuca.

Luego de ese extraño episodio se dedico a estudiar el paquete, era un sobre al parecer no con mucho ya que era delgado, lo abrió no sin antes verificar que tuviera su nombre, no es que le importara mucho que fuera para el, pero si tenia otro nombre podría fastidiar a Kaiba hasta el fin de los tiempos con ello.

Lo que no entendía es porque le enviaba un paquete minutos después de que se habían despedido en el aeropuerto, acaso el mismo Kaiba no se lo podía haber dado? Eso alimentaba más su curiosidad.

Metió la mano en el paquete y se encontró con una carta y un CD marcado que decía "para ti", no pudo evitar una risa, Kaiba era único.

Puso el CD en un Discman que tenia a la mano, se dirigió a un sillón donde se recostó boca abajo poniendo el aparato a un lado suyo para estar cómodo y así poder leer la carta mientras escuchaba el CD.

En cuanto encendió el aparato empezó a escuchar música, raro, a Kaiba regularmente no le llamaban la atención esa clase de grupos…

Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver  
Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe  
Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad  
Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón

Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla:

" te preguntaras porque te envié esto una minutos después de haberme ido...y si no lo recibiste en ese tiempo, dímelo, porque tendré que despedir a algunas personas…"…tan dulce como siempre Seto…'' pensó mientras le aparecía una gota en la frente, ese chico lo conocía demasiado bien.

'Pues bien, te escribo solamente como un recordatorio de lo que significas para mi, porque eres la luz que me guía a casa, el hermoso recuerdo que me ayuda en mi soledad y créeme que solo evocando tu rostro logro pasar estos odiosos viajes que me alejan de tus brazos, cuando yo quisiera estar a tu lado para siempre…'

Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz

Se sonrojo, solo el castaño podía lograr que se sonrojara de esa forma, la música seguía y entonces entendió porque Seto había elegido esa canción, así que siguió leyendo la carta.

"ya se que esta no es la música que suelo escuchar, pero es la que mas se adecua a lo que siento por ti, eres mi vida y mi felicidad, lo único que me hace sentir lleno de un calido sentimiento al recordar que tu estas esperándome cuando regrese, siempre ahí, para mi"…

Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir  
Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tu esperarás por mí  
Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

-y siempre será así tonto…te quiero demasiado sabias? ya hasta me hiciste cursi…!

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir  
lo único que quiero es poder regresar

"no importa cuanto tarde, o los problemas que tenga que afrontar, por ti iría yo solo contra el mundo entero, con solo tenerte a mi lado me hace ser fuerte por los dos, se que tu siempre me apoyaras y ayudaras, siempre entiendes y mas que nada, tienes confianza en mi, por eso, yo jamás te fallare"

Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir  
Tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición  
Por eso regresar a ti es mi única misión

-y yo estaré contigo, cada paso del camino, contra todo y contra todos Seto, siempre juntos….

Se sentía feliz, esa carta era tan linda, Seto era una persona muy especial, eso siempre lo supo y fue una verdadera suerte el que sus caminos se hubiesen cruzado, de una forma u otra, rivales o no, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir

"por eso espérame, ya que haré todo lo posible para regresar contigo, ya que cada día separados es una verdadera tortura, agradezco al destino el haberte puesto en mi vida, la verdad no se que habré hecho para merecerte a mi lado.

Siempre he sido un maldito desgraciado ante los ojos de todo el mundo, pero ante ti nunca lo fui, era un rival respetable, un compañero intocable y ahora soy tu amante, un amante en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque, acaso no son amantes dos personas que se aman con locura?"

Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tu esperarás por mi

Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón

-Eso es cierto…la locura es lo que mas domina esta relación…..la locura que tengo por amarte tanto…Seto…

"En un principio, todos pensaron que terminaría pronto, ya que pensaron que solo queríamos tener sexo, pero se equivocaron.

Tener relaciones solo por placer es tener sexo, tener relaciones con un ser amado, eso es hacer el amor…y todas esas noches, desde hace ya medio año, solamente hemos hecho el amor, jamás hemos tenido simple sexo."

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz

Ni una razón para vivir

"Si tuviese que elegir un momento para morir, desearía que fuera cuando te tuviese en mis brazos, en esa entrega total de amor y moriría feliz, porque por fin supe lo que era vivir, a tu lado lo descubrí y no me arrepiento de ello.

Puede que me arrepienta de muchas cosas, estoy muy lejos de ser una buena persona, pero si hay algo que no cambiaria jamás es el tenerte a mi lado, tienes virtudes y defectos, realmente jamás me imagine que encontraría la felicidad a tu lado, pero tal vez por eso es que somos tan felices.

Porque ambos nos aceptamos y acoplamos a la perfección."

Eres todo lo que tengo  
Y no me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez

Volverte a ver

"tu rebeldía contra el mundo entero, tu orgullo comparable tal vez solo con el mió, tu dulzura escondida, tu fuerte debilidad y tu mente maquiavélica son las cosas que mas amo en este mundo, y tu lo sabes a la perfección.

Y si algún día te vas de mi lado, por alguna extraña razón (y mira que desde que te conocí solo he visto cosas raras) ten por seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para estar a tu lado una vez mas, solo una vez mas"

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz

Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer

"No me importaría morir, o sacrificar todo lo que tengo, con tal de conservar la felicidad que me das, Mokuba también te ama, estoy seguro que el ve en ti un segundo hermano.

Ya se que el no te aceptaba mucho al principio, pero ahora entiende que tu y el tienen algo en común: los dos son lo que mas amo en esta vida.

Por favor, espérame, que estaré a tu lado antes de lo que te imaginas.

Te amo.

Seto Kaiba"

Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz

Ni una razón para vivir….

Quitándose los audífonos, el jovencito se incorporo en el sillón para observar una fotografía que tenia en su mesita de estar, en la que estaban el y su novio, Seto Kaiba, acaricio su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

-este Seto….si yo se que el regresara a mi lado….yo también te amo…. a veces eres tan dulce y tierno……huh?

Su mirada recayó en la pagina de papel, al ponerla sobre la mesa se había desdoblado, mostrando la parte final de la carta, que al parecer tenia algo escrito.

"P.D.

No me aguanto las ganas de regresar a casa, espero que me recibas con tu excitante figura desnuda sobre mi cama de seda o iré a tu casa y te violare en la sala, me importa poco si tienen reunión de club de filatelia, la última vez que lo hice no los escuche quejarse ante el espectáculo.

Tu dueño.

Seto Kaiba"

Los ojos del joven eran dos puntitos y su boca estaba bien abierta, además de que su palidez había desaparecido por completo siendo reemplazada por un brillante rojo manzana, sintió algo en su garganta que subía poco a poco, como si de un volcán se tratase.

Ryou iba llegando a su casa, había salido a comprar la cena ya que a veces Bakura se pasaba de tragón y se acababa demasiado pronto todo lo del refrigerador, saco sus llaves y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando un grito ensordecedor lo hizo caer de espaldas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………….! MALDITO KAIBAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAA……………………..!

-Achu!

-Salud señor Kaiba….

-mhm…gracias…

En su avión privado, Kaiba iba camino hacia Estados Unidos, la azafata le traía un delicioso almuerzo mientras el chico leía una información en su computadora, en eso una idea llego a su cabeza y una sonrisa depredadora apareció en sus labios.

-…pagaría millones por haber visto su cara ¬u¬

El grito se había escuchado en un radio de cinco kilómetros, provocando que las alarmas de los autos empezaran a sonar, que los perros ladraran y que los bebes empezaran a llorar.

Ryou seguía sentado en el piso, estaba bastante impresionado, que había sido eso!

No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, ya que un por de mas rabioso Bakura salio de su casa, su aura sobrenatural estaba en todo su apogeo y tenia los ojos rojos de la furia, mientras miraba el cielo con rabia y gritaba con el puño alzado.

-MALDITO KAIBA, ESPERA A QUE REGRESES Y TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA TAL QUE LE DOLERA A TODA TU ESPECIE, TU DESGRACIADO DE….!

-ahora que hizo Kaiba?

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber preguntado, pues su oscuridad lo fulmino con la mirada, mas para su sorpresa, su aura asesina desapareció por completo siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa tranquila y; tratándose de Bakura, macabra.

-nada…solo que Seto quiere volver a traumar a tu club de filatelia….

-ahhhh……..

-……….

-………

-………

-………….QUE!

Fin…!

n.n que les pareció? tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fic con esa canción desde que salio, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo, en eso leí un fic donde hacían referencia acerca de los viajes que hacia Kaiba-kun y…pues hay esta…!

Alex: salvo que el otro fic era una comedia hetero y este término siendo un fic comedia romance yaoi….

Lo se, pero ya vez? la inspiración llega de los lugares menos pensados..!

Alex: ¬¬U

wenu, espero que me envíen algún review para darme su opinión, si estuvo horrible, sin sentido, les gusto, podría haberlo hecho mejor, realmente les enfermo de solo leerlo, si debería de dejar de escribir y dedicarme a buscarme una vida o que?

Alex: por favor, sean sinceros y así se salvan de leer mas fic de el u.u

T.T weno…sea como sea, espero un reviewcito, onegaiiiiii…..!

Alex: ¬¬U….chao…

Chao…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


End file.
